This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Emission regulation requirements are mandating that combustion engines have exhaust aftertreatment systems to reduce or eliminate the emission of, for example, particulate matter and NOX. To eliminate or reduce the emission of particulate matter and NOX, exhaust aftertreatment systems can include components such as a particulate filter (e.g., a diesel particulate filter (DPF)), a selective catalyst reduction (SCR) component, and a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC) component.
SCR and DOC components generally work in conjunction with fluid delivery systems that inject a fluid (e.g., a hydrocarbon fluid, urea or other reagent) into the exhaust stream to treat the exhaust before the exhaust enters the SCR or DOC components. In the case of SCR, a reductant solution including urea, for example, may be injected into the exhaust stream before entry into the SCR component. In the case of the DOC, a hydrocarbon reductant such as diesel fuel can be injected into the exhaust stream before entry into the DOC component.
While fluid delivery systems have generally performed well for their intended purposes, there is a need in the art for continuous improvement. The present disclosure provides an improved fluid delivery system that has improved low-temperature performance and durability, and is also compact, structurally sound, and dimensionally stable.